


Carson series - Black Magic

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Carson Hall - Freeform, Carson series, Henry Morris - Freeform, Hostage Situation, Kidnapping, Magic, Original Character(s), Riley Miller - Freeform, TW: Violence, Whump, black magic, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: Carson has a bit of a temper sometimes, so when he saw the petty street thug holding a gun to Riley's head he lost all sense of reason. The solution was so simple and obvious to him, kill the man and save Riley. But it wasn't as simple to Riley and Morris. The dark shift in him came as a complete surprise to them, causing the falling out between them mentioned in later stories. They started to see him the way society saw all people with magic, as corrupt criminals. (note: Carson's eyes change color when he's doing serious magic, usually it's a white fog that falls over them. This time it's black)
Kudos: 2





	Carson series - Black Magic

Carson and Morris stood side by side on the dimly lit street. The message led them to the outskirts of town near some large industrial buildings. It was oddly quiet, sending shivers up Carson's spine. Morris however, stood tall, a confident and strong presence in contrast. He wore a bulletproof vest and toted a gun that was definitely not police issued. Something about his stance and calculating eyes made Carson wonder if the man had some kind of military training. Navy, perhaps. Carson of course had a vest too, one of Morris's which was at least two sizes too big for him. They had to wrap it tight to get it to fit. He didn't have a gun though. Carson never had the need for one, and tonight wasn't about to change that. 

It was a few minutes after midnight when two figures stepped out of the shadows. A man gripped Riley around the neck, holding her out in front of him. She had to take awkward steps to keep up under the man's strong hold. She didn't dare move her head, not with the semi-automatic pressed into her temple. A part of her was relieved to see Carson and Morris there, coming to her rescue. But it was obvious on Carson's face that he was terrified, never having been in a situation like this before. It took all his will to keep his feet firmly planted next to Morris and not rush towards her.

Morris's loud voice bridged the space between them, "Alright, we're ready to negotiate. There's no need to harm her." He said calmly. He kept his gun holstered but within easy reach.

"No need huh? Maybe I'll hurt her just because I want to." Carson recognized the guy as one of Foster's thugs. A burly man, bald, covered in tattoos, and notably ugly. He made Carson mad, rage igniting at his words. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Carson stood there, completely useless. But looking between Riley and the man holding a gun to her head, a flip inside him switched.

"I don't take kindly to threats, Max. I suggest you let her go before you do something you'll regret." Carson seethed. An icy edge crept into his voice and the thug looked a little surprised at the mention of his real name. Carson forced himself to take one small step forward. "What do you want?" He asked. Morris shifted anxiously beside him, this isn't what they planned.

"You." Max said smugly, "come with me and I'll let the girl go."

Riley's eyes widened urging him not to do it, though she couldn't shake her head with the gun held against it.

Morris said, "No."

At the same time Carson said, "No problem." 

"What the hell are you doing?" Morris asked through clenched teeth. Carson turned to look at him. Even in the shadows, Morris could tell that there was something wrong about his eyes. His normally light blue irises darkened as if a black cloud overcame them.

"What needs to be done." He responded. He'd only tried something like this once before, but he was sure that he could do it. Readying his focus to be able to do magic at a moments notice, he opened his eyes to be able to see the life energy moving around him.

"You know who I am?" He asked. Taking another small, almost imperceptible step forward.

"Carson Hall."

"That's right." Carson smiled. "I take it you also know what I can do?"

The thug growled, literally. "Yeah I watched you dodge the boss's hits the other night and run away like a coward. Oh, and you heal sick puppies or whatever."

He was spot on about the puppies, but that was the wrong thing to say to him. Carson's eyes turned all the way black. And as he stepped forward this time, the light of the streetlamp fell over Carson's face, revealing every bit of anger he wore on it. Max looked a little scared now, Riley too.

"Last chance, I'm not going to count to three."

"Carson, back off. I'm still a cop, I can't turn a blind eye if you attack him. You're a civilian." Morris's voice was tight and his hand hovered over his gun.

"Oh don't worry, Ugly here is about to die from spontaneous, unexplained heart failure. You won't see a thing." Carson focused all his attention on the thug. Max kept the gun trained at Riley's head but he didn't look as confident now. That's the problem with these guys, they never know when to quit. Carson gave him plenty of chances and he dismissed all of them. No, he wouldn't lose any sleep over killing the guy now.

"What are you going to do, tough guy? I'm the one with the gun here. Back off like your partner said or I'll blow a hole through the pretty girl's head." Riley whimpered in fear. From this distance it was visible that her hands were tied behind her back which only made Carson more angry, knowing how helpless the man made her feel. The logic part of his brain went quiet while another part grew stronger. He couldn't contain the laugh that rose out of him. Even to his ears it didn't sound right, not completely human.

"What am I going to do?" Carson paused dramatically. "I'm going to steal your soul."

He was careful to say it the same way you might say something like "I'm going to the grocery store." Because at this point, it really was that simple. Max started to lower the gun in surrender, his finger slipping off the trigger. He was shaking. Carson knew he should stop, but he didn't want to. So once he was sure Riley was safe, he grabbed on to the loose strands of the man's soul and started to pull.

His body went rigid, hands shaking where the gun slipped out of his fingers making a dull thud on the cement. Max's eyes looked strained and bloodshot as his face started to turn red. Choking sounds came from his throat as if he couldn't breathe. Just a few seconds longer and the man would be dead. Riley shifted out of the corner of Carson's eye, but it wasn't her that spoke.

A large, calloused hand gripped Carson's shoulder, "you can let go now, son." Morris said, his voice tender. It was enough to bring him back. Carson let go of the man's life energy, like a warmth leaving his fingers. He felt cold inside. So completely cold. He slumped down to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself to stave off chills. Riley started to speak but Morris shot her a glance, not yet. A few minutes went by and Carson started to blink, the blackness fading from his eyes as he came back to his senses. 

He turned his head around to stare at the two police officers he'd come to think of as friends. Then at the body a few feet away, limp except for the occasional twitch. He was still alive, just barely. Riley looked down at him with fear and distrust. Morris's face was too hard read but he imagined he was feeling the same thing she was. No one knew he was capable of such a thing, not even Carson. And yet no doubts had manifested about what he just did. Maybe there should have been. But then again, Carson never pretended to be the hero of this story. Shakily, he pushed himself to his feet and walked away, back into the shadows. No one called after him.


End file.
